


good night sweet girl

by ohmyerica



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Ghosts, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica





	good night sweet girl

"Shh," she says, soft, devilish. "It's just a dream -- won't make you... anyone you don't want to be."

Lilly stepped forward. Veronica made no attempt at moving. "Lilly..." she mumbled.

"I said, 'shh.' Don't you listen?"

She moved closer to her still-breathing friend. Their eyes met, inches from each other.

"Be quiet. You want this."

Veronica closed her eyes. _Go away. Please. Go away. Wake up, Veronica._

"Oh, babe, don't plead. I'm here to stay." She pressed her lips hard against Veronica's, enjoying the taste, even in death. She slowly softened the kiss, then pulled away. "Do you like this?"

Veronica could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them pass. "No, Lilly, I hate this. I hate seeing you. I wish you'd go."

"Not the dream. The kiss." Lilly puckered her lips, as if to say, _Hey, idiot, remember this five seconds ago?_

"It was... a dream. Fake. It was nothing. Means nothing." Denial soaked her words.

"Liar," Lilly purred. "I'll be back for you."

And then Veronica woke up.


End file.
